Desperate Measures: Episode 10
Recap 12th April, 1512 ]] The Latrineian Scavengers are in Meadstead outside the Meadstead Keep. Before the party can go inside they hear a Horn blow then Zombies come out of the buildings nearby. The party start to defend themselves as they are surrounded. Ebnur & Vaughn are attacked. Ebnur then casts "Turn Undead" and makes the zombies stumble away. The party head inside the keep and see Skeletons with bows walking towards the keep. The party bar the wooden gate the Meadstead Keep. The party hear the zombies outside claw at the gate. The party wedge furniture against the door. Some Skeleton Archers inside the Keep on a landing above fire arrows on Joka. The party head up the stairs to fight the skeletons but also find there are zombies up there as well. The party continue to fight and almost all the inside the room. Ebnur looks upstairs and sees a room with 2 zombies, he returns to the party and reports in before the zombies start to head down the stairs. The party defeat the undead inside with them as the zombies outside continue to pound on the wooden gates of the keep. The party on the 2nd Floor the party block the stairs up to them with beds, tables, & other furniture. The party go up to the 3rd Floor and see the Zombies down below in the town square bashing on the Gates still. The other window reveals the tower at the rear of the keep. Jeb & Vaughn steps on the roof of the keep and see no Zombies up there and no way from the tower from the outside. Ebnur casts Nap on himself and falls sleep on himself so he can get his spells back. Not 10 seconds later the Zombies burst into the keep. The rest of the party baricade the stairs into the room. At minute 13 zombies make it to the barricade in the room. A minute 23 the first board of the barricade from the table has been broken though. At minute 34 the whole table is broken apart. Eventually a mattress is dragged though the hole. Jeb stabs with his spear though the hole, killing the zombie at the front. At minute 39 a zombie starts to reach though, and the party attack it. The party keep killing zombies as they come into view. At minute at 48 the first bed frame breaks apart. The undead start dragging chairs down. At minute 58 the second mattress is broken though. At 60 minutes Ebnur wakes up. Ebnur says he needs 130 minutes to memorise all this spells. The rest of the party hold the line, stabbing though the hole, taking turns when the get tired. The people not stabbing are piling more things on the barricade. 60 minutes later Ebnur has memorised 4 Cure Light Wounds and 1 Cure Moderate Wounds. Most of the barricade is gone. Joka takes over stabbing duties. When there are only 4 things left in the barricade Jeb goes back to stabbing, Joka + Vaughn attack with their regular weapons. 10 minutes later the barricade breaks and the party can see the stairway is covered with dead zombies being dragged away so more can come up. A zombie comes up and grabs Vaughn, throwing him down the stairs. Ebnur interrupts his memorisation with 8 minutes left and casts turn undead to save Vaughn. Vaughn returns to the party as the zombies retreat. The party then climb down a winch on the outside of the keep to get down to the base of the tower. As the party flee the Necromancer in the tower mocks the party & Eridonian. Jeb tries to shoot at the Necromancer but misses. The party go to flee Meadstead. At the edge of town a zombie jumps out of the grass and attacks Joka. Joka breaks free of the zombie and the party make it out of town. Once out of the town Ebnur goes to heal up the party. The party decide to wait until evening before attacking the Necromancer Tower. An hour after sundown a Wraith starts to float towards the party. Jeb gets out his Bow of Matrigal and fires it at the Wraith, making it disappear. Once the party is done resting the start back towards the tower. The party get to the keep without issue. As they get close they can smell the scent of rotting bodies strongly. The party find the winch has been raised, so they have to go though the front door. Scattered around inside the front door are the dead zombies from the fight. It is pitch black inside with no lights lit, so Ebnur with is dwarven sight leads the party to the stairway to the tower. At the base of the tower Ebnur lights his lantern and the party climb the stairs. Upstairs the party encounter a group of skeleton archers who fire on the party and 2 zombies lumber towards the party. These Skeletons are stronger than the regular ones the party fought earlier. Ebnur casts "Turn Undead", causing the 2 zombies to withdrawl, but the skeletons are too high level to care. The party attack the zombies and skeletons. After thinning their numbers, the party climb the stairs up to the next floor. On the next floor is a large Zombie Ogre which the party attack and defeat in short order. From upstairs the Necromancer calls out mockingly to the party in Eridonian. The party go to the top floor and meet the Necromancer. The necromancer is surround by skeletons, waiting for his order. The necromancer greets Ebnur by his name, then introduces himself as Lord Azreal (possibly Sir Rupert Azrael of Meadstead from Game On). Lord Azreal offers jobs for the party, to hunt down a man who has taken something from his kind. In exchange the party will be allowed to settle their village in the area and not be harmed. Lord Azreal then demonstrates that one of his arms is Necrografted with super strength. After Ebnur rejects the offer, combat breaks out and the Necromancer sends his skeletons to attack the party. Lord Azreal touches Joka, trying to drain health from him, but Joka resists. There are spirits floating around the Necromancer that absorbs some of the damage he receives. The Skeleton Warriors hit the party hard as they fight them off. Lord Azreal hits Joka with the spear, while using it as a "Spiritual Weapon", and Joka falls to the ground dead. Vaughn hits the Necromancer hard in retaliation. Lord Azreal then uses his Withering Touch on Vaughn, misses. Vaughn then slays Lord Azreal with a swing of his sledgehammer. The 2 Skeletons in the room keep attacking the party. Jeb takes out the regular Skeleton, and there is still a Skeleton Knight left. The Skeleton Knight then hits Vaughn unconscious. Jeb & Ebnur take out the last skeleton. Ebnur & Jeb tries to patch up Vaughn, but fail, so he bleeds out. Experience * 20,000 exp? (done off stream) Battle Stats :* Unknown damage boost from Magic Bow of Nadinis :** Damage on 1 Zombie Kills & 1 Skeleton Kill not rolled. :*** Damage on 1 Skeleton Kill not rolled. Category:Desperate Measures Episodes